


Halo

by salty_writer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Getting Together, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9103873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salty_writer/pseuds/salty_writer
Summary: Akiteru is a supporting brother





	

It was a typical, hot as fuck summer night in the Torono Town when Tsukishima Kei had renewed his saltiness at his brother for, yet again, putting his ugly mug in Kei's love life - or lack thereof. See, what Akiteru had done this time was send him some English love song with a Japan's translation. After seeing the translated lyrics, the tall male wished he could make the knowledge disappear from his mind. Of course Akiteru would send him a song that perfectly describes how he felt towards his best friend. Sighing, Kei switched his desk lamp off, grabbing his phone, and crawled into bed - not even changing into hid pajamas.

**To: Yams**

**Subject: Brothers**

**I dislike my brother with a passion** _sent: 21:17_

**From: Yams**

**Subject: Re: Brothers**

**When don't you dislike him, Tsukki?** _received: 21:18_

 **But what has he done now?** _received 21:19_

**To: Yams**

**Subject: Re: Brothers**

**He sent me another sappy love song, but this time it was in English so I had to read the Japanese translation.** _sent: 21:21_

 **He makes me do the most tedious of things, I swear.** _sent: 21:22_

**From: Yams**

**Subject: Re: Brothers**

**What song?** _received: 21:22_

Before answering Yamaguchi, Kei switched to his brother's messages and copied the name of the song and artist, then switched back to his messages with Yamaguchi.

**To: Yams**

**Subject: Re: Brothers**

**"Halo" by Someone named Beyonce? Its a female singer.** _sent: 21:25_

After sending the information, Kei waited for Yamaguchi's, supposedly, quick reply; however, it took Yamaguchi exactly right minutes and seven seconds to respond.

**From: Yams**

**Subject: Re: Brothers**

**Why would he send you such a sappy, but amazing, song from the queen on get music style?** _Received: 21:33_

**To: Yams**

**Subject: Re: Brothers**

**Excuse me? Queen?** _Sent: 21:34_

**From: Yams**

**Subject: Re: Brothers**

**Beyonce is iconic across the world. I can't believe that I've never shown her to you and that your brother bear me to it.** _Received 21:37_

**To: Yams**

**Subject: Re: Brothers**

**Well, she isn't really my type of music, but if you like her then I'll check out more of her songs...** _Sent: 21:39_

**From: Yams**

**Subject: Re: Brothers**

**Really, Tsukki?? Thx! ^.^** _received 21:40_

**To: Yams**

**Subject: Re: Brothers**

**Shut up Yamaguchi** _sent: 21:40_

**From: Yams**

**Subject: Re: Brothers**

**Sorry Tsukki!** _Received 21:41_

 **Why did Aki-niisan send you that song in particular? Beyonce has a lot of other songs that are just as sappy.** _Received 21:42_

**To: Yams**

**Subject: Re: Brothers**

**To get me to confess to someone I like even though it would ruin what we have.** _Sent: 21:46_

Tsukishima paused, before he had hit send, in worry that it had been obvious who the song was suppose to represent. Then he remembered that this was the Yamaguchi and the pinch server wasn't going to interpret that the song was suppose to symbolize them since Tadashi is the only one he let inside the walls that had built up around his heart. So, with that knowledge in mind, Tsukishima had hit send on the most obvious test he had sent to his best friend. Then again, maybe he was just reading too much into his own words.

**From: Yams**

**Subject: Re: Brothers**

**Would it really ruin everything though...?** _Received: 21:48_

**To: Yams**

**Subject: Re: Brothers**

**Yes. Especially if they rejected me... It would make things awkward and tense. I hate awkward and tense.** _Sent: 21:50_

**From: Yams**

**Subject: Re: Brothers**

**I think you should still try. You don't know what the other person will say if you never try.** _Received: 21:52_

**To: Yams**

**Subject: Re: Brothers**

**Would you confess to if you had strong feelings for Yachi?** _Sent: 21:52_

**From: Yams**

**Subject: Re: Brothers**

**One: I dont have feelings for her and two: I would confess to the one I loved even if I didn't know whether or not they loved me back.** _Received: 21:54_

Kei's chest tightened at the thought of Tadashi being with someone other than him.

**To: Yams**

**Subject: Re: Brothers**

**Come over. Now.** _Sent: 21:54_

**From: Yams**

**Subject: Re: Brothers**

**Of course Tsukki.** _Received: 21:55_

Kei didnt respond to that and put his phone down, placing his hands on his stomach. What was this feeling inside of him? Did his annoying big brother actually help him with his love life?

It had only been a few minutes after Kei received Tadashi's response when his mom was calling up to him that Tadashi was there. He stayed quiet and let Yamaguchi come to his room on his own since he's been over enough that he knew he could come up whenever. Not even a minute later said brunet had given a knock at his door before coming in. Tadashi's cheeks were a light pink and seemed to be puffing slightly - as if he had ran here instead of walking like a normal person.

"You ran didn't you?" Kei asked in his normal disinterested tone of voice.

Tadashi smiled sheepishly and walked over to the bed to lay down. "Couldn't keep such a demanding guy waiting, could I?"

"Shut up Yamaguchi."

"Sorry Tsukki... So why did you want me over at such a late time?"

"Well, my brother had helped me it turns out."

"Oh? Who is she? Is she in our class?"

Kei shook his head and sat up. "You're the one who has surrounded me in your embrace. You're everywhere I go and in every thought I have. God I'm such a sap," Kei whispered, taking his glasses off and rubbed at the blush that was taking over his face.

In front of him Yamaguchi was smiling like an idiot. "I love you too, Tsukki!"

Kei looked up in surprise, before a small smile turned up the corners of his lips. "Really?"

"Really." Tadashi smiled and moved so that he could hug Kei tightly. "Be my boyfriend?"

"Thats my life."

"Sorry, Tsukki," Tadashi replied with a chuckle.

"Yes, yes I will be your boyfriend."

 

Just like that, the hot as fuck summer day ended with a love sprouting from the seeds of childhood friendship.


End file.
